Swing boats and selfies
by Dolphin4444wssc
Summary: Dan and Phil try to have a nice day at the funfair. As it happens, Phil isn't too fond of the swing boats and Dan ends up having to make it up to him. Established relationship. Fluff.


**Swing boats and selfies**

It was a pleasant, Sunday afternoon at the funfair. You could look down from the cloudless blue sky and see a picture of joy. Children were running carelessly around the rides, whilst out-of-breath parents chased after them. Friends, siblings and couples of all ages crowded the merry-go-round and swing boats, whilst moody and reluctant teenagers who didn't want to be there tried their luck at the hoopla. If you concentrated on the blue swing boat, you would notice two young men sitting on it. One had raven hair and radioactive eyes, his expression showing pure terror. The other had brown hair and murky eyes, his expression showing pure glee.

"Dan, please stop. We're high enough already!" Phil cried as he hung on to his part of the rope for dear life. Dan just laughed, and pulled his part of the rope even harder, just to wind Phil up.

"Stop being so scared, Phil. They wouldn't put the swing boats in the theme park if people would fall off of them."

"Well clearly they didn't make it for me. I'm jumping out my seat every time I hit the highest point!"

"Don't worry, I'll slow down," Dan reassured just as he made the swing boat climb another metre, nearly sending himself flying into the tree behind him, covering himself in the blossoms from the tree.

Phil yelped as his body nearly went to a completely horizontal angle. It was at this point that Dan realised that the tree behind him gave him a great opportunity for a selfie.

"Dan, what do you think you're doing?" Phil screamed as he saw Dan take his hands off the rope and attempt to take a selfie. By this point, Phil has given up on holding the rope at all, and instead chose to cling on to the side of the swing boat. Dan saw this as an opportunity to taunt Phil even more, grabbed the rope with both hands, and pulled as hard as he possibly could.

"Dan! You really don't need to pull it any harder!" Phil exclaimed, desperately trying to slow the swing boat down."

"That's what she said," Dan smirked. After a few minutes (that felt like hours to Phil), Dan finally gave in to Phil's pleads and slowed the ride down.

Phil stumbled off the ride, his face tinted green and clutching his stomach; Dan followed shortly, laughing at Phil's dramatics.

"I hate you," Phil mumbled. "I feel like I'm going to throw up."

Dan, feeling slightly guilty after seeing how sick Phil looked, decided that it was his duty as a boyfriend to make him feel better. He frantically looked around until something caught his eyes.

"Come on," Dan said, grabbing Phil's hand. "I know how to make you feel better." He dragged Phil over to the hoopla stand, paid the man standing there £1, and got four hoops in return.

"There's no way you're going to get any points. We all know how bad your aim is."

"Stop being such a pessimist Phil. And besides, when it comes to my boyfriend, anything is possible."

Dan may not have had the best aim, but he tried really hard to score a point, if anything just to prove Phil wrong. In the end, Dan only managed to score one point, but it was better than nothing and meant that they still won a small prize.

Dan smirked and turned to Phil. "Close your eyes. I want it to be a surprise." Phil sighed, but humoured Dan and closed his eyes.

Dan carefully studied the rack of meagre prizes, and carefully scrutinised every item until he saw the perfect one. He took the item from the stall owner, turned to Phil and placed the prize on his head.

Phil opened his eyes, saw Dan's hopeful expression and removed the item from his head. He sighed, "Cat ears. Really? Of everything there, you went for cat ears."

Dan chuckled, "I prefer to think of them as lion ears. Little lion ears for my brave little lion."

Phil leaned in and kissed Dan softly. "Thank you, Dan," he whispered. He took Dan's hand and they started to walk away from the funfair, the ears now placed jauntily back on Phil's head.

"But did you really have to take the selfie on the swing boats, Dan?"

"Hey! I needed something from the day to put on instagram!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed the story! This is my first phanfiction so please review and let me know what you thought of it and if you think I should write any more.**


End file.
